Ling & His Harem
by enemytosleep
Summary: A collection of drabbles all about Ling and his favorite harem girls as we meet them in my story, No Sound of Water. I promised the girls they could have these if they let me write the long story sans the naughty stuff.
1. Maybe You're Wrong

Mai hated that she was always the one sent to summon the young lord when he was visiting his harem. None of the older servants would go, pulling rank to send her instead. It wasn't that she didn't like the prince, or that it was any trouble to find her way to the harem. No, she hated going because she never knew what to expect when she arrived. Resigning herself to her fate, she lowered her eyes and slid the door open partway. Then she looked up. Did she have the wrong room?

She didn't know what she was looking at at first, but after the initial shock wore off, she realized that yes she did indeed have the correct room. There on the floor knelt the prince on all fours. He was hard to recognize what with the silk robes hiked up over his back. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and smiled in a way that seemed entirely too innocent for someone dressed as a woman - hair tied up in elaborate plaits with jeweled clips and all - with a foreign object shoved halfway into his bottom. She did not look closely enough to try and guess what it was.

"What is it?" the consort asked.

Mai stuttered. "Prince Ling has been summoned to the meeting hall for a discussion regarding tomorrow's banquet." She found the floor tiles extremely interesting.

"Thank you, I will be along shortly." Ling said sweetly.

Without looking up at all, Mai bowed and back out of the room, sliding the door shut.

"You'll get there when I'm done with you," the woman said from the other side of the door.

"But Yin, if I'm not there my grandfather - ah!"

Mai practically flew back to the washroom.


	2. Mad Skills

When he'd called for one of his girls, he hadn't been sure who exactly would be brought up. When it Chu Hua that was delivered to him, he was elated: he could really use the help with his latest Drachman conjugations.

"Chu Hua, I'm so glad you came! This whole 'vocative versus nominative' thing is really throwing me." He picked up the scrolls he was working on and presented them to her for inspection. She always seemed to understand these kinds of things far easier than he ever could.

She flicked her eyes over his work carefully, ever serious, as always. Then she said, pointing a delicate finger at the tail end of a verb, "See what you did. When addressing someone directly, you should use '_e_' , not '_o_'."

Ling tilted his assignment back toward himself and checked it over. She was right, as always. "You always spot these things so quickly. I've been looking over these all afternoon."

"You poor thing, you must be all tense now."

Ling scratched the back of his neck. "Well, maybe a little bit."

"Let me help you with that," she said, smiling deviously.

A few minutes later, his pants were tangled around his ankles as she serviced him on her knees, and he was definitely feeling far more relaxed than before. Funny how this worked like that. His eyes were closed, and he let himself sink into the sensations of her mouth and his even breathing. The tension in his shoulders relaxed, as did the stiffness in his neck. Briefly, he wondered how much longer his knees would hold out before he'd need to sit down on the bed. The heat of her tongue as it worked over him seemed to spread through his entire body. Her teeth were almost cold in comparison. _Wait, why were her teeth involved?_


	3. Accessories

Ling sat on his bed with his knees tucked up under his chin. He was currently in a blissful state of half-awareness in which he let himself succumb to the warm, tingling sensation of sleep while enjoying the gentle pulls at his hair. There was something infinitely relaxing about having his hair played with: the feel of fingers running through his hair, the occasional tug that seemed to stretch his scalp. It was something he very much enjoyed, and not very secretly at that.

Luckily for him, many of his girls seemed to adore fixing his hair up. He wasn't quite sure why it was so appealing (weren't they tired of fixing their own hair everyday?), but he never complained about it. Except maybe when they made him leave the accessories in. That could be a little embarrassing if the right people saw him (and had been that one time, though the rumors had died down pretty quickly afterwards). Thankfully Yin hadn't brought any with her today.

He breathed out through his nose and sank further into himself. This had been a rather quiet visit so far, but that was okay with him. Sometimes these girls could be a little overwhelming.

"You seem very relaxed today, Young Lord," Yin stated.

"Mmm, yes. It's been a good day."

"I'm glad to hear it," she replied, and she did sound glad. Then she added, "You know, I must say, for a man your hair is always so soft and free of knots. How do you do it?"

"I have wonderful helpers like you, Yin."

She giggled, then parted his hair right down the center, all the way from front to back. From the corner of his eye, he spied a silk package laying on the mattress next to them, the tail end of some bone pins peeking out at the edge. It appeared it was going to be an accessory day after all.


	4. Tools of the Trade Pt 1

Sook-Joo was another harem girl that was to appear in _No Sound of Water_, but as I had to cut down the harem arc quite a bit, she never made it to the pages in the end. *insert sad face*

******

Ling hadn't been sure what to expect of the latest addition to his little group. He'd actually never been to the Qiongyan province, though he knew it was on the very Eastern borders of Xing. So when this girl had been delivered to his chambers, tiny and round-faced with a stern expression, he'd been pretty excited to meet her. Not that he still wasn't excited, but now he was feeling a little less sure of things.

The long tangle of thin rope she'd brought with her was resting at the edge of the bed next to a folded bundle of linen. The girl was busy wrapping her sleeves back with a long sash. He agreed the sleeves would get in the way, but instead of tying them back, wouldn't it make more sense, to well, get undressed? He wanted to ask her this, but something about her made him hold his tongue - that was no small feat, and it sent shivers through his body. Tonight could either be terribly fantastic, or terribly, terribly horrifying.

Swallowing hard, Ling broke the silence. "So what is your name? I'm Ling, though you probably already knew that."

She tied off her sash rather violently and gave him the once over with her dark eyes. "They call me Sook-Joo." Her accent was thick and hard to understand. He still found it fascinating how different the many dialects of Xing could be. Then she said something he didn't quite catch.

"I'm sorry, could you say that again?"

"Your hands," she said tersely, stepping forward and taking hold of his wrists. He let her have them, and when she reached for the rope on the bed, he decided it would be better not to ask anything. It looked like this would be one of those scary nights after all.


	5. Tools of the Trade Pt 2

Ling stood at the foot of his bed shirtless, his arms hung over his head. He craned his neck to take another look at his bindings: the knots she'd tied were beautifully symmetrical and very well secure. He'd already tried to wriggle out of them discreetly to no avail.

Somehow, this tiny little thing had managed to loop the thin ropes up and over the brace bars of the bed canopy and then tied them off to one of the opposite posts. Then, apparently, she had vanished into thin air. It'd been five, ten minutes now? He could neither hear nor see her, though he was sure she was still in the room somewhere. No one had opened any doors at any rate.

"So, Sook-Joo, was it?" There was no response. "You've done a lovely job of tying me up, but now I have to wonder what comes next? I must say this isn't how these things usually go for me, though I think you'll find I'm pretty open to learning new things." He was rambling now and he knew it. Her silence was unnerving, and he hoped that if he kept talking that he might hit upon something she could relate to. He was fairly certain she wasn't an assassin, though only mostly sure.

"I prefer when you don't talk," she said from right behind him, or at least that's what he thought she'd said. Then her small hands reached around from behind and stuffed his mouth full of silk, quickly wrapping another sash around his face, forcing it between his lips like the bit of a horse's bridle. Well, that was definitely not how these things normally went.

She stepped up to the bed and unfolded the linen bundle she'd carried in, revealing a short handled whip with many braided tails. Reverently, she picked up the whip and began delicately untangling it's many strands. Ling was growing steadily more concerned about this whole affair. This was _definitely _going to be a scary night.


	6. Tools of the Trade Pt 3

He watched her every move as she finished separating the whip braids and made her way back over to him. He tried to speak, to ask her if maybe she'd enjoy doing something else (he had a few ideas, and all of them involved him being set free), but the attempt made him nearly choke on the fabric in his mouth. He coughed violently and she rubbed his back, startling him. The silk in his mouth was so wet already from his saliva, and he could feel it seeping out into the fabric over his cheeks. He tried sucking in some of his drool, which caused him to cough lightly again.

"Just breath easy," she told him. "You won't choke if you breath easy."

He nodded weakly, though he had to wonder why he was nodding and not telling her to untie him. Sometimes he really was too curious, he decided. She reached up and ran her small hand over his bangs, cupping the back of his ear and then trailing her fingers down over the rest of his hair. She pushed it forward, draping it over the front of his shoulder, then stepped back behind him out of sight. He whipped his head around to track her, moaning his question out through the silk.

She touched his back again. "You do not want your hair to tangle in the whip tails," she said, tucking it back in front of his shoulder and pushing his chin forward again. "Don't worry, I'll take it easy since this is your first time."

He wanted to argue that she had no way of knowing if this was his first time, but he quickly realized it was pretty obvious that it was. Had the other girls given her the dish on him? Things were starting to fall into place. He sucked in a deep breath through his nose and shut his eyes, trying to prepare himself for what was to come.


	7. Tools of the Trade Pt 4

Well, that was unexpected.

She draped the leather tails over his shoulders, letting them fall over his skin by their own weight. Then she slid them down his spine, slowly and carefully, letting them tickle the small of his back before pulling them back up to his shoulders and starting over again. The light touches sent electric shocks all through him whenever they hit over a particularly sensitive spot. It was exciting, titillating, and he rather liked this.

Then she pulled back, and in a movement so quick he could barely find the time to tense up, she struck. It stung, but really, it wasn't so bad. She carefully laid the tails over his back again, letting the cool leather slide over his prickling skin. This felt _really _nice. When she pulled away again, this time he breathed out deeply and fell into that tingling sensation that followed. This heightened the sting of the blow, practically sending him over the edge already. He could get used to this, yes.

She struck him again before carefully rubbing her fingers over his shoulders blades, just barely ghosting his skin with the tips of her fingers. Again, she surprised him with her gentleness. Or maybe her being so little, she didn't have to hold back? Truth be told he'd never been whipped before by anyone, so he really didn't know what to expect. He was pretty sure that whipping could be pretty painful though. It was probably because she was so small, then.

She stopped her hand at the base of his neck, then said, "I can see you are enjoying yourself. Shall I continue?" He moaned pleadingly, nodding his head. A drop of drool dripped onto his chest, cold and wet.

She took her hand away, and when she struck him a fourth time, he decided he'd been wrong: she _had _been holding back.


	8. Brace for Impact

This is a "what if Greed and Ling made it back to Xing after the Promised Day" fic as promised to Bob Fish. For this fic's purposes, we will assume Sook Joo has learned to speak Amestrian.

Things had started out pretty hot when she'd stripped him of his shirt and jacket. Then they'd gotten a little weird when she'd opened the folded linen she'd brought in with her and revealed two chicken eggs. The kid had said she was into ... _different_ things, but in all his years Greed could not recall ever having found eggs a helpful sex aide. Things had gotten even weirder when she'd handed him said eggs and told him to hold them out in front of his chest without breaking them. How was this sexy?

"So, you are not Prince Ling now?"

"Nope, I'm Greed." He turned to look over his shoulder at her, flashing his signature grin. She gave him a questioning look as she tied her sleeves back with a long piece of cord. More weird stuff. Maybe this was part of her thing? Or was Ling just into really strange shit? This had better get better soon, or he was out of here. "The kid's told me lots about you."

"The young lord was hardly a child when he left here."

"Well, trust me when I say I'm a lot older than he is," Greed laughed.

"Age isn't what makes a man a man," she said as she took hold of his chin and turned his face to look forward again.

Greed supposed that was true enough, but he hadn't come here to talk about her values. "So, sweetcakes, when do we get down to the fun stuff?" He turned back to look at her again. She grinned and took the butt end of her cat-o-nine tails and used it to turn his face forward.

This was good and kinky, then. He hadn't done anything like this since he'd been reborn, but he'd been able to remember more and more of his past as time went on. He knew this wasn't the first time.

"Do not break the eggs," she warned him, and while he laughed and tried to come up with a witty remark, she lashed out at him. Out of reflex, he hardened the skin of his back with the Shield. "What was that?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, sorry babe. I'm the Ultimate Shield, you see-"

She cut him off. "You protected yourself against me?"

"Out of habit, I guess. Tiny gal like you, I'm sure I'll be fine without it."

She appeared in front of him. Were all these Xing people ninjas? "Do _not_ insult me and my skills with your ... shield." She spat the word like it was something detestable. "And I don't play with little boys." She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You will leave here a man, today."

Oh man, it was going to be really fun giving in to her.


	9. Where the Air is Clear

"Sook Joo, you should come and see what Prince Ling sent us!"

It was Lei, the girl with the young face, who was poking her head into Sook Joo's room.

"What is it?" she asked, setting down the cord she was braiding.

"Kites! We're painting them now so they'll be dry for tomorrow afternoon. His note said he'd take us out to the Lower Gardens to fly them!"

Sook Joo had seen kites before, but never up close, and certainly not to fly them. She had been a farmer's daughter, and there weren't many Qiongyan farmers - the land was far too rough for it. She'd known pigs and cabbage and chickens, but not kites.

Lei gave her an unreadable look. "Well, there is one for you if you'd like to join us - I think it will be fun."

"I'll be out in a minute," Sook Joo replied. The girl's face warmed into a little smile, and then she skipped out of sight.

It had been a little over a month since her arrival at the Yao clan palace, and Sook Joo still found there were a lot of things to get used to. The brothel her father had sold her to had been nothing like this - and she found she rather liked that about this place.

Neatly, she unfolded her legs, stood, and went to go paint a kite for the first time.


End file.
